He Returns
by arbiter972
Summary: What happens when you should be dead, but you're not? Lyon fic with pairings. First fic for me in the public, so I hope you'll ignore this summary.


OK this is basically a Lyon-return-from-dead story, with pairings. Of course Eirika x Lyon as well as others.

If you want the translations for what my OC says, ask me or go check out the books _Eragon_ and _Eldest_ by Christopher Paolini.

I do NOT own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form. I also do NOT own _The Inheritance Trilogy_. What I DO own……is no social life on a Thursday night. Yeah, I'm that kind of guy.

_

* * *

_

_Lyon was falling. Falling into darkness. It was as if his life flashed before his eyes…………over and over and over again. You'd think you'd see it once, but no, Lyon had to go over every part of his life…… from the good times…… to the worst mistakes of……well, let's just say it would be in maaaaaaaaaany libraries and books. Yippee skippie._

_The worst part about it though, was that it never stopped. It kept going and going and going……like that Energizer Bunny. Man, that thing is cool! Has its own drum……it could pop a cap in your ass!_

_Oh yeah. Back on topic. Over and over and over. Lyon wasn't even able to sleep through it, no matter how hard he tried. Every excruciating detail in his life, he knew. From his exact words at his fourth birthday party, to when he mumbled in his sleep (which sounded somewhat like _"I'm gonna ask Santa for……a pony….."

_And then……_the falling stopped.

To the readers: Try to imagine the WORST hangover in history.

"Oh my head…….make it stop……"

Suddenly, a voice said to him, "Reisa Knurlheim!"

"What in the hell?" Lyon sat upright, but forced himself to lie back down. Massive migraines would rush him if he tried to stand upright. Instead, Lyon looked over at who was speaking to him. A huge man was sitting by a fire, staring at him with cold eyes. This man was well built…… muscular, large, and battle scars covering him everywhere. Lyon figured that this was not a man to be dealt with force.

"I said, 'Rise, Stonehead!' you've been lying there for ages," stated the gruff man.

"Wh….where am I? And you are you? Where are my weapons?" Lyon demanded.

The man looked at him, still with the blank, expressionless gaze. Finally, an answer came… but not form the man.

"You cannot be trusted with your weapons…at least, not yet." came a voice.

Suddenly, a small girl ventured into sight. This girl was small, with baggy clothing. She looked like any normal peasent. "Great, someone who hates Grado…" thought Lyon. But then, he noticed something odd about her…

She had wings

"You're……you're that girl who was with Ephraim and Eirika……when they…"

"You've realized it now? You were supposedly dead. At least, that was the plan," Myrrh said, "but how you were saved, was by none other than the Demon King himself. Using you as a sacrifice for his ceremonies, the Demon King transported you into a dark world, but he was officially destroyed before he could finally finish you off. So, you've plummeted……a while."

"Was that the long version or the short?" Lyon said.

"The short version is… you were about to be screwed over at the time," calmly stated the man.

"Oh…that I understand," said Lyon. He was able to straighten himself now, and was feeling much better, "but that still doesn't answer my other questions."

"One, on the edge of Darkling Woods. Two, I'm Maltor," said the man.

"And number three?"

"Number Three is what you had done when we first found you lying in here," said Maltor.

"Ew….I'm clean right?"

The man nodded. Lyon thought about what he just learned. Edge of Darkling Woods….."The closest country would be either Jehanna or Rausten…if he could talk with someone there," Lyon was interrupted when Myrrh brought over a Flux tome.

"This is all I have for you," said Myrrh, "I feel no dark aura, so I trust you."

"Thank you Myrrh. You are too kind." said Lyon.

"I have an idea…"Myrrh though out loud, "Maltor."

"I know. I'll accompany him to Rausten, and see that he's protected and has support for his tale."

He then handed a canteen to Lyon. "Adurna……..water."

"Thanks," said Lyon, as he eagerly took the canteen, "But what if they do not believe my tale? I don't think…"

"Maltor is enough for Lady L'Archael to believe you," Myrrh stated, "Saleh is coming tonight anyways, so I won't be needing your services Maltor."

"Alright. Hey, can you walk?"

Lyon stood up, with little dizziness. He would be able to travel, although how much in one afternoon, he was not sure. Still, he would try his best, if not for him, then for…

It hit him hard. Eirika…

"Is there any way to go to Renais first?" asked Lyon. He needed to see his friends.

"Rausten first….no exceptions," commented Maltor, "Come. We will start our journey now."

* * *

Sorry it's short, but hey, it's a PROLOUGE! Anyways, please read and review. Its my first time to put it out in the public eye, so advice is welcomed! 


End file.
